Happy Birthday to You
by Amyelle.Lime
Summary: Historia de amor, un cumpleaños, un pastel y dos pares de ojos con miradas furtivas y sonrisas timidas - OneShot - un capitulo - pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer... la historia y la cancion solo mias! =D_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU<strong>

* * *

><p>Era de aquellas personas que nunca perdía las ilusiones, nunca perdía la esperanza que mi príncipe azul apareciera, me gustaba cantar al amor aunque no lo conociera personalmente, pero debería decir que estaba enamorada de aquel chico que siempre fue muy atento conmigo, y además, la primera vez que lo conocí, fue la primera persona que sonrió para mí y eso me encantó.<p>

No perdía las ganas para nada, el hecho de sentirse enamorada era maravilloso, solo ver a mi amigas alrededor, sabía que era más que volar y llegar al cielo, todos los indicios me indicaban que todavía no lo encontraría, pero siempre cantaba a la espera de, aun así Rosalie me dijera que dejara de soñar y súbitamente bajara mis pies a la tierra

- Tú te enamoras de tus ilusiones, no del chico que ves Alice – dijo de pronto, cogiendo mi guitarra y dejándolo a un lado, la miré con cara de enojo, volteé la mirada hacia donde aquel singular chico levantaba la mano y me saludaba con una sonrisa

- Es perfecto – respondí con un suspiro – ten en cuenta de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos – bajé la mirada avergonzada y sonreí – me pidió para acompañarlo al parque a conversar, siempre me sonríe y me dice _¡hola!_ Y siempre espera por mí para caminar a mi lado y ayudarme con mis cosas – Rose rió y empezó a comer su manzana

- Mira ahí viene Bella – añadió, dirigí la mirada hacia mi amiga y vi que venía con una bandeja repleta de comida, manzana, jugo, pizza, sándwich, pasteles; la mire con los ojos abiertos

- ¿Porque comes tanto? – pregunté, ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a devorar todo lo que tenia

- Tu deberías de comer – respondió Bella, dando un mordisco a su pizza – estas casi _raquítica_ – Rose y ella rieron y siguieron comiendo, mientras yo, de nuevo volteé a ver a Jasper que estaba solo en un mesa leyendo un libro, volví a suspirar

- Alice, deberías inscribirte para la obra de invierno – dijo de pronto mi castaña amiga, me encogí de hombros

- No sé, no tengo ganas de actuar – respondí dirigiendo la mirada a como devoraban todo, tenía ganas de comer los pastelitos que estaban en la bandeja pero sujeté mis manos a los costados, me había costado mucho esfuerzo bajar de peso, además en la mañana había desayunado como una reina, no tenía necesidad de probar otro bocado más, pero esos pastelitos me hablaban dulcemente, moví la cabeza para evitar la tentación - ¿sabes de que tratará la obra? – pregunté

- Todavía no deciden, por eso te decimos que entres, tu eres experta en esas cosas, además para ti: _invierno más amor más nieve da igual a una historia llena de romance_ – reímos todas, tenía razón podía combinar un montón de cosas si solo era para pensar en cosas dulces y románticas

- Incluso podrías hacer que una humana se enamore de un zombi solo porque era simpático antes de que le cayese los brazos – volvimos a reír, de pronto vimos como Edward y Emmett se acercaban a nosotras, sudorosos y con los polos mojados

- ¡Hola, Amor! – dijo de pronto Emmett acercándose a Rose, pero ella alzó la mano para retenerlo, sin embargo Bella dejó darse un beso de Edward, Emmett miró la escena y dirigió una mirada de perrito abandonado a su novia, la cual ni se inmuto

- ¿Te vas a inscribir en teatro? – preguntó Edward, negué con la cabeza y el frunció su ceño - ¿Por qué no? – volvió a preguntar – ya están repartiendo los papeles y sé que Jasper será el actor principal – todos, y si digo todos son todos, abrieron los ojos como platos, incluyéndome y me miraron, mi corazón de pronto empezó a latir muy fuerte

- ¿Jasper? – pregunté, pero lo dije casi como un suspiro, cogí mi bolso y mi guitarra y corrí hacia el club de teatro; cuando llegué vi como repartían los papeles - ¡espereeen! – grité con todas mis fuerzas y la profesora a cargo se detuvo y miró en mi dirección

- Lo siento Alice pero acabas de perderte la audición – suspiré y vi como Jasper me miraba, bajé la mirada y giré dispuesta a salir, arrastrando mis pies

- Disculpe profesora pero podría hacer otra audición, la actuación de Irina no me gustó personalmente – volteé mi cabeza y lo mire con interrogación, jamás nos habíamos dirigido palabra alguna más que un hola y una sonrisa, además del día en que hablamos de libros; de parte de él una sonrisa llena de confianza y yo una avergonzada

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – gritó Irina, la miré asustada y se puso a lado de Jasper – ¡retracta lo que has dicho! – Jasper no hizo caso y miró expectante a la profesora al igual que yo

- Puede ser – dijo de pronto, haciendo mi corazón saltar, mire a Jasper con una sonrisa gigante y el solo me guiñó el ojo – ¿sabes cantar también no es así? – preguntó, yo asentí fervientemente

Fuimos al teatro para que presentase la audición, y recordé las palabras que una vez Bella me leyó de aquel libro que ella tanto lee, oír algunas líneas de _Persuasión_ no eran por gusto, ahora estaba dando frutos, la profesora me hizo cantar un poco y ella asintió, Irina salió molesta del auditorio y yo salté en mi sitio dando palmaditas, me dieron el papel principal y como anteriormente sabia, Jasper sería mi pareja en la obra, quería acercarme a él pero Jasper se fue ni bien se terminaron de repartir los papeles, dejándome casi sola en el auditorio, cogí mi guitarra y me fui a mi casa, con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó Edward, esperándome junto a Bella, Emmett y Rosalie ya se habían ido según ellos a la heladería, pero nadie les creía

- Tengo el papel principal – sonreí y mi hermano me abrazó muy fuerte, Bella también lo hizo y le agradecí por las tantas tardes que me leía Persuasión, le brillaron los ojos porque su obra favorita había servido para acercarme a Jasper, nos dirigimos a casa, ya que mi madre había invitado a almorzar a Bella

Me dirigí a mi habitación ni bien terminamos de almorzar y empecé a tocar la guitarra, paré un rato y sonreí con ganas, Jasper me había defendido ante Irina, suspiré y empecé componer una canción pensando en él.

Cuando el tiempo hubo pasado, dejé mi guitarra a un lado y empecé a hojear el folleto que tenía en mis manos, la obra se iba a llamar _Romance de Invierno_ y empecé a leer las partes que me tocaban, nadie absolutamente nadie se acercó a mi cuarto, más que mi mamá para preguntarme si estaba bien, le hable de la obra y me felicitó.

Los días pasaban y así como también se acercaba el día de la presentación, mis ilusiones con Jasper crecían cada vez más y más, mis amigos solo decían que deliraba y que no me dejara engañar, pero estaba casi segura que me gustaba Jasper mucho más de lo que debería, él tan solo me dirigía miradas, me sonreía y me decía hola, y no salíamos más de las líneas del libreto y eso me tenía frustrada, aunque por parte estaba bien, ya que mi vocabulario a su lado se reducía a un hola y una risita.

- Deberías preguntarle si siente algo por ti – dijo de pronto Rosalie, mirándome a los ojos – no me gusta verte así, siento que es malo – negué con la cabeza, miré a Bella quien jugaba con Edward, y ella asintió en mi dirección, volteé a ver y Jasper se acercaba con la cara molesta ya que Irina estaba colgada de su brazo, fruncí mis labios

- Mejor ya no le preguntes – volteé en mi sitio y agache la mirada, Edward me tendió su mano y la agarré, el me la estrechó y sonreí débilmente, me levanté del asiento y salí de la cafetería, busqué un árbol donde pudiera sentarme pero escuché que alguien me llamaba

- ¡Alice! – gritó Jasper corriendo detrás de mí, levanté la vista cuando se paró frente a mí, y de inmediato sentí como si mariposas estuvieran haciendo estragos en mi estómago – te olvidaste esto – sonrió y me entregó el cuaderno de partituras que siempre utilizaba para componer alguna canción, recibí con temor y agradecí asintiendo con la cabeza

- Gracias – susurré, el asintió y se dio la vuelta - ¡Jasper! – grité cuando ya empezaba a alejarse, corrí a su lado y aspire aire antes de hablar - ¿te gusto? – pregunté, Jasper abrió los ojos y vi cómo se asombraba por la pregunta – cuando me sonríes o me esperas para cargar mis libros, o cuando hablamos poco en el parque, el día que te acompañé, ¿todo eso fue porque te gusto? – pregunté de nuevo, él agachó la mirada y suspiró

- No lo había visto de esa forma Alice – bajé la vista al piso y suspiré

- ¿Son modales? – pregunté, él asintió con una sonrisa – mis amigas tenían razón, siempre me enamoro de mi imaginación – sonreí y cogí con fuerza mi cuaderno, me senté al pie del árbol y solo escuché pisadas de cómo se alejaba

- Tenías razón – suspire, mi cabeza estaba encima del escritorio, Rosalie se sentó en mi cama y me miró expectante – no le gusto, son solo modales – ella suspiró, se levantó de la cama y acarició mi cabello

- Dale tiempo Alice, mi hermano podrá ser muy cabezota pero lo conozco bien, dale tiempo – levanté la mirada y ella sonrió, ella tenía razón, había demasiado tiempo para que le gustara si quiera un poco

Pasó un mes después de aquella afirmación de Jasper, todo seguía como antes, no tenía por qué estar triste porque no le gustara a Jasper, aún tenía varias oportunidades para que le pudiera gustar, practicábamos mucho para la obra ya que faltaba solo pocas semanas para presentarla, así como también se acercaba mi cumpleaños y de hecho nadie sabía más que mis amigos, además, el día de mi cumpleaños se presentaría la obra y eso causaba nervios en mí, porque en la obra Jasper y yo debíamos darnos un pequeño beso, y a esa parte aun no llegábamos…

**_Día de la obra – Cumpleaños de Alice_**

Mis padres estaban a mil, mi madre ayudándome a acomodar mi vestuario, y mi padre haciendo todo lo posible para que no lo interrumpieran durante lo que quedaba de la función, Bella y Rosalie a mi lado dándome fuerzas y ánimos, porque sentía que mi corazón se saldría, Edward y Emmett estaban esperando y guardando sitio para mis padres y las chicas y sus padres, Rose y Bella me habían regalado una pulsera de color azul, que significaba mucho para las tres, era nuestra primera pulsera de amistad.

- Hija, suerte – dijo de pronto mi padre dándome un beso en la frente, mi madre me guiñó el ojo, ella sabía lo que vendría ahora

- Alice, respira, no te rechazará, es una obra y al fin recibirás un beso de mi hermano – dijo de pronto Rosalie

- No entiendo por qué tu hermano es ermitaño – dijo de pronto Bella, meditando, frunciendo sus labios, las tres reímos y nos abrazamos

- Es hora – dijeron de pronto, todos se fueron para sentarse y ver como terminaba la obra

_"…no puedo tengo que irme, si no tienes más que decirme" –_

_"Alice no te vayas, ven conmigo" –_

_Anthony cogió de la mano a Rose y la llevó a un lugar muy oscuro, pararon súbitamente y Anthony volteó para sujetar su rostro entre sus manos_

_"si te vas, mi corazón no parará por suplicar que vaya detrás de ti"_

_Rose lo miró con ojos llorosos y cerró los ojos para sentir el aliento cerca de ella, era tan dulce, tan tentador que poco a poco se aproximaron, hasta que sintieron como la nieve los empezaba a cubrir, ambos sonrieron y miraron al cielo_

_"te dije que me quedaría si el primer día de invierno llegara a nevar" ella sonrió y volvió la vista hacia el cielo pero Anthony la cogió de su mentón delicadamente y se acercó para posar sus labios en los de Rose_

Escuché como la gente aplaudía y como mis amigos silbaban muy fuerte, el telón se cerró cuando todos los participantes de la obra entraron a terminar de saludar, suspiré llena de emoción, pero a la vez sentía como mis labios estaban aún calientes, vi como mis compañeros ya salían del vestuario, así como también vi a Jasper salir con Rosalie y sus padres, me sonrió y ambos se despidieron de mí.

Edward y mis padres me estaban esperando, así como los padres de Emmett y Bella, fuimos a mi casa a petición de mi madre y todos brindaron por mí, eso me causo risa y me atoré con el champagne, pero justo en el momento en el que tosía desesperadamente, Rosalie y su familia aparecieron en la escena, haciendo que mis mejillas se colorearan de un intenso rojo, me dirigí a la cocina para servir un poco de pastel a Rosalie y Jasper, con la mano temblando acerqué el pequeño platillo a Jasper, él aceptó sin decir nada, suspiré, me senté cerca de Bella y empezamos a hablar riéndonos y criticando a todos los que habían actuado

- ¿Te gustó como actué? – preguntó de pronto Jasper, dirigiendo la mirada a Bella, ella levantó la cejas y rió

- Actúas bien, pero muestras pocas emociones – todos reímos incluido Jasper, y seguimos conversando, hasta que los padres de Bella y los de Rose, decidieron que ya era hora de partir, todos nos despedimos, y yo subí lentamente a mi habitación, no sin antes despedirme de mis padres y de Edward

Subí las escaleras pensativa y acordándome del beso que Jasper deposito en mis labios, era el mejor regalo que podía atesorar para el resto de mi vida, decidí que ya era hora de olvidar mis sentimientos por él, entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave, empecé a quitarme minivestido casual que traía, y mi dirigí a mi armario, hasta que vi una nota

_"ven a las 11.50 al auditorio – Bella"_

Sonreí, porque seguro era una de sus tantas sorpresas, era irónico que Bella hiciera sorpresas a los demás cuando a ella le disgustaba que hiciéramos una a ella, vi el reloj de mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta que faltaba poco para que marcara la hora, me terminé de quitar el minivestido y me puse un jean y una blusa, unas botas negras y un abrigo, salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Edward

- ¿Me puedes llevar al auditorio por favor? – pregunté, el frunció el ceño

- ¿para qué? – preguntó, colocándose la remera que tenía para dormir

- No lo sé, Bella me citó ahí – volvió a fruncir su ceño y sus labios se encogió de hombros y salimos con las llaves de su auto, cabe decir que gracias a la conducción de mi hermano llegamos en tiempo record

- Te espero – dijo de pronto, asentí y corrí al auditorio, misteriosamente la puerta del instituto estaba abierta así que recorrí los pasillos hasta que di con la puerta del auditorio, entré y observe que todo estaba muy oscuro, ni se podían notar los pequeños destellos de luz que entraban por las ventanas superiores

De pronto se encendió una sola luz del escenario, observé con asombro que Jasper estaba sentado en una silla en medio de este, con mi guitarra en mano, y un micrófono muy cerca de sus labios, empezó los primero acordes y me limité a escuchar

_Y en tus ojos puedo ver_

_Lo mucho que me gustas_

_Y puedo también notar_

_Lo delicado de tus labios_

_Cuando mencionas mi nombre_

_Puedo oír el sonido de mi corazón_

_Puedo cantar si es necesario_

_Lo inmenso que vale tu amor_

Me acerqué poco a poco a él, iba bajando cada grada, deleitándome con el sonido de su voz, viéndolo como entregaba sus emociones al máximo, mirándome de vez en cuando y dándome una sonrisa encantadora, solo esperaba que no fuera un sueño

_No voy a desperdiciar algo así_

_Más cuando eres tú_

_Lucharé si es necesario_

_Para que tú puedas volver a mí_

Terminó los acordes de la canción y sonreí, me invitó con la mano a que me acercara a él, pero de pronto, quedé sola en la oscuridad en medio del escenario, pero volví a escuchar su voz

- Cumpleaños Feliz, te deseamos a ti, Cumpleaños Felices… - estaba cantando una canción de cumpleaños, y cuando encendieron las luces me di cuenta que el escenario era el mismo, de la obra, aquel parque adornado de árboles con luces de colores como en navidad, una nieve artificial cayendo débilmente, y a Jasper con una torta de cumpleaños y un montón de velitas, él terminó de cantar y sonrió – pide un deseo – dijo de pronto, cerré los ojos, sonreí y soplé las velas

- ¿Porque me citaste a esta hora? – pregunté curiosa, nos habíamos sentado en el borde del escenario, y estábamos comiendo un poco de pastel, en el silencio del auditorio, era yo la que había roto dicha comodidad, pero Jasper me miró con ojos brillantes y me dio una sonrisa

- Pequeña Alice – dijo de pronto, acercándose más a mí, la miré asustada con los ojos lo suficientemente abiertos – creo que estoy enamorado de ti – sonreí a medias y bajé mi vista al pastel, pero de pronto sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos, la cual hizo que me tensara un momento pero correspondí ante semejante invitación, nos separamos cuando no pudimos respirar y el de pronto habló – además 00:05 minutos, quiere decir que ya es mi cumpleaños – abrí los ojos repentinamente y lo volví a besar, el correspondió a mi gesto, a la vez que hiciera que nuestras frentes se juntaran

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…. -

* * *

><p><em>La canción que canta Jasper es de mi creación =) ... y esta en proceso =D<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia<em>**

**_realmente estaba inspirada y pense que seria buena idea hacer uno de Alice y Jasper, ademas de un cumpleaños_**

**_a quien no le gusta los cumpleaños y las historias romanticas? jaja_**

**_pasen por mi perfil y lean las historias_**

**_No puedo evitar pensar en ti_**

**_y _**

**_Enamorate de alguien prohibido..._**

**_pronto estare subiendo mas capitulos_**

**_las quiero!_**

**_Amyel_**


	2. Lean porfis

Mis queridas lectoras

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi primer One-shot **_"Happy Birthday to You"…_ **realmente me gusto hacerlo y en especial para Alice y Jasper, cuando oi la canción de cumpleaños que dedique a mi novio, no pensé ni un minuto y ya estaba escribiendo la historia con Alice y Jasper … amo esa pareja

Quisiera pedirles también que pasen a leer mis demás historias, realmente me animaria un poco si pasaran a leer en mi perfil_** "Enamorate de alguien prohibido"**_ y **_"No puedo evitar pensar en ti"_** ya que son las dos únicas historias en las que tenog inspiración para seguir escribiendo

Anticipadamente gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios/reviews… y por sus alertas y favoritos, realmente ayuda mucho a la inspiración

Atte. aMyel!


End file.
